


Another to Add to the List

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: The psychiatrist they’d saved from a particularly messy death at the hands of a particularly malevolent spirit had called it Dissociative Identity Disorder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Day Place Challenge - **Day 13:** Basement of a house
> 
> Keep in mind, I only know a bare minimum of how Dissociative Identity Disorder works.

The psychiatrist they’d saved from a particularly messy death at the hands of a particularly malevolent spirit had called it Dissociative Identity Disorder.

They figured he’d been possessed one too many times… had too many personalities inhabit his vessel all at once, too many problems with his grace.  Losing the bulk of his grace this time… knowing he’d never get it back to full power… the doctor believed it was his breaking point.

The human mind is an incredible thing.  It’s the single more intricately complex thing human science had ever studied.  It was still surpassing understanding.  And the different ways it could react to protect itself…

The first alternate personality they’d met was actually quite benign.  He called himself Theta.  He was a nerdy little dude who spent all his time perusing the library and archives doing research.  He was great to have around during perplexing hunts.  He and Sam got along quite well and he tried to find the best in everyone.

Next came _Brentley_.  He was as douchey and pretentious as his names sounded.  He liked decaf caramel macchiatos and _Euro-pop_ … and did nothing but whine when Dean dared put on anything that remotely sounded like Metallica.  No one liked him.  Not even Theta, who liked everyone.

Riker actually wasn’t too bad.  The dude was a wizard in the kitchen.  He specialized in pastries.  They always knew when Riker was there because the bunker smelled like pies and cinnamon rolls.  He was rough around the edges and loved motorcycles and beer.  Dean liked hanging out with the guy.

Shania had thrown them all for a loop – except the doctor.  Dean was irritated that they hadn’t been warned this could happen.  At least until he got to know this new personality.  While she enjoyed flitting around the bunker in cocktail dresses and matching flats, decorative clips in her hair and nails painted to match, Shania loved classic cars and classic music, and could give Dean a run for his money when it came to drinking and playing pool.  She ragged on him and bossed him around a lot and, as he told Sam once, put up with it because it was like having an older sister.

The fifth personality… he was _mean_.  His name was Evan and he loved two things: guns and blades.  It was downright creepy when he’d get you in his sights.  He’d sit and stare at you and fiddle with a dangerously sharp knife like he was picturing the perfect way to carve you into portable pieces.  Dean had made the mistake of pissing him off once…  The resulting injuries still ached when it rained.

The doctor said that sometimes individuals with DID would develop a child- or animal-like personality.  She’d described it as “whimsical”.

But what Dean had located in the basement of the house they were investigating was anything _but_ whimsical.  It chittered and scurried and its eyes glowed eerily in the darkened room as it peeked around boxes at him.  It barred its teeth at him as he inspected the bite mark on his arm with the flashlight, courtesy of the… goblin was the only term that came to mind.  It was new to the party and he was going to have to schedule his own appointment with the good doctor to consult about it.

Castiel still had a fraction of his grace running through his body, but it wasn’t enough to do anything too serious – which, at times like this, was actually quite fortunate.  Dean ignored his bleeding arm for now and refocused on trying to either get the main Cas (or even Castiel, though he was sometimes difficult to deal with and had a tendency to speak in Enochian) personality to come to the forefront or coax one of the other alters out long enough to get back to the motel.  Hopefully one that _wouldn’t_ bite him.

\- 30 -


End file.
